


好梦不醒

by IsilVeldrin



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilVeldrin/pseuds/IsilVeldrin
Summary: 他用达摩克里斯之剑刺穿了他的胸膛。





	好梦不醒

**Author's Note:**

> 半夜打游戏时的突发脑洞/没有剧情，就是随便写写

布鲁斯知道自己在做梦。  
他着实沉在梦中，但他也比以往任何时刻都要清醒。尽管蝙蝠装压在他血肉之躯上的窒息感是如此真实，包裹着重甲的脚下踏过的破碎砖石发出的细弱呻吟声也是如此真实，但他清楚地知道自己在做梦。  
他看过这梦境千百遍了。  
在他和克拉克敌对时，这梦境让他血脉贲张——杀死超人正是当时的布鲁斯在自己肩膀上加诸的沉重责任，也是为蝙蝠侠无止境的猜忌算计按下半刻暂停的唯一方法。当克拉克死后，这梦境就变成了比地狱的火焰更严苛的责罚，永无休止地焚烧着他苦痛内疚的心。如今克拉克活了过来，这火焰却仍焚烧他，给他带来比内疚更深重的苦痛。  
他看着梦境里的自己举起氪石长矛，超人就躺倒在他身下、虚弱喘息着。他知道梦境里的自己会用它划破超人的脸颊，让氪星人的鲜血永远沾在他冰冷尖锐的武器上。但真正的他此刻并不想这么做。  
此刻真正的他只想亲吻克拉克。  
当梦境里的他将超人砸向一片狼藉的地面时，真正的他只想带着克拉克倒在他柔软温暖的高级床垫上。但无论是梦境里的他还是真正的他，都知道这想法愚蠢而幼稚，满带着布鲁斯韦恩无权拥有的天真浪漫。  
尤其是当这梦境转向下一个场景的时候——超人和那女记者拥抱着、亲吻着，在堪萨斯的麦田吹拂起的金色海浪中依偎着，他就开始祈求这梦境快点结束，像曾经祈求那不曾休止的第二任罗宾死去的噩梦快点结束时那样。  
但他仍然还会日复一日地梦见这些，像他也仍然会梦见他的杰森陶德一样。  
有的时候这梦境是更加真实残忍的：他站在他自己买回来的农场外面，看着克拉克和路易斯肩膀挨着坐在一起，悄声地说些什么他听不清的话，他俩手指上都带着那对在现实中早已被销毁的戒指，亲昵地交握着双手。  
布鲁斯想，是时候从这梦境中解脱出来了。梦里的景象总是过度真实，他尖锐厚重的面具没法在赤裸的梦境中保护他，只能任凭他被这苦痛的情感吞噬嚼碎，不剩一点残渣。  
但今天的梦境与往日都不同。  
他的蝙蝠重甲依然沉甸甸地压在他肩上，但他手里再没了那把氪石长矛、他的达摩克里斯之剑。他被红眼睛的超人掼在墙上，重甲在超人手指尖下像纸片一样化成粉齑。他赤裸着，被同样赤裸着的超人的手掌抚过全身。这钢铁之子在战场的废墟中亲吻他，比亲吻路易斯更深情。  
他知道自己得从这场梦境里醒过来。他无望的爱恋被长久的压抑扭曲成这样淫靡可笑的幻想，就算对普通人这也过于悲惨了，更别提他还是那个常年占据哥谭头版的布鲁斯韦恩。  
但梦境里的他就伸手揽住了超人的脖颈。  
他俩在这场梦境中接吻。超人抱着他往高处飞去，火热的性器磨蹭着他的腿间。在梦境黏稠窒息的黑暗中，有真实长着蝙蝠翅膀的阴沉男人蹲坐在滴水兽上，用冷淡的眼睛看着在哥谭海港边的废墟里交缠的两人。  
超人的手指贪婪而急切地揉捏着布鲁斯的臀部，又用唇舌在他的肩膀和脖颈上烙下红痕。克拉克的性器就像铜铸的苦行柱，将他钉在上面，接受着人间之神无情的拷问和鞭笞。  
“告诉我，”他梦境里的克拉克——他软弱堕落的爱情——开口问他，“是什么将你压迫至此？”  
布鲁斯最开始瞪着他，或者咬着嘴唇一言不发，后来他就软化了，在梦境里自暴自弃似的闭上眼，没有着力点的脚趾在空中无力地抽搐着。  
“是你，”他最终抽噎着、用委屈又绝望的语调回答，“是你，克拉克。”  
他被一声细碎的敲击声惊醒了。  
布鲁斯几乎立马翻身下床，伸手去摸床垫下面的蝙蝠镖。  
窗户旁边又传来了几下声响，他就悄无声息地挪到窗边，手里捏紧了蝙蝠镖。  
超人飘在窗外，焦躁不安地上下浮动着，红披风随着他的动作轻微摇晃。他双手罕见地绞在一起，无名指上褪下已久的戒指的压痕早已经消失不见了。  
“你来干什么？”他刷地拉开窗帘，板起脸来看着对方。  
“我听见你叫我的名字，想问问你是不是需要帮助……”克拉克有点迟疑地说着，这声音随着被月亮从云后露出而映得越来越亮的玻璃别墅消失了。  
“我没有叫你的名字。”布鲁斯狺狺说道，捏着窗帘的手猛地握紧了。  
克拉克这才如梦方醒似的把目光从布鲁斯被月光亲吻着的赤裸胸口处收回来，他红着脸，眼睛却不住地往布鲁斯松垮的睡袍上瞟，嘴里还有点委屈地想反驳：“可是……”  
“滚出我的哥谭！”他低声吼着，恼人的梦境和更恼人的超人让他隐隐头痛。他听见楼下外面阿福向这边走来的声音，就干脆不再看超人一眼，转身躺回了床上，拿被子蒙住自己。  
“肯特老爷？”他听见阿福彬彬有礼却满是疑惑的声音。  
“阿尔弗雷德……”一阵短暂地开窗声过后，超人的声音不再微弱模糊，“我刚刚听见布鲁斯叫我的名字……什么？不，不止是这样……事实上，我这次来是想对他说，我对他……”  
FIN.


End file.
